Aencipe:Aencipe:Arienne Darkwater
Charactersheet= General *Name: Arienne Darkwater *Race: Human *Gender: Female *Class: Adventurer *Player: Kagarus *Fame: 4 *Quests: 2 Stats: *Body: 4 *Mind: 4 *Soul: 7 HP: 55/55 (5%) EP: 55/55 (2%) ACV:5 DCV:5 Abilities General Adventurer Abilities Defects Skills Inventory Chainmail: +10 Defense, Cost:250 Silver Sword: A silver bastardsword with angels at the hilt. +15 damage, +1 to-hit if wielded with both hands, ignores 4 armor,energy(light) damage. Worth: 300 Bastardsword: +15 damage,+1accurazy if wielded with both hands cost:195 Light pendant: Emits light (at command), cost: 10 Sling (for hunting): -1 accuracy, -4 damage against armor, cost: 30 137 Shell Background Born to Lord Loran Darkwater, Baron of the independent Barony Darkwater, and Celia, his consort and court mage, Arienne was raised with the expectation of one day assuming the throne of the independent barony settled, about one month on foot to the north-east of Aencipe, between the elven realm of Mitheryn to the east and Gorion Mountain Range to the west. As such, her education encompassed both 帝王学 and, as Darkwater is near the frontier of the civilized realms, extensive training in the martial arts. This upbringing also instilled in her a strong sense of justice and duty, values the house of Darkwater have hold high ever since it emerged from the fall of the Cipenian Empire. Although she has considerable pride in her house, she doesn't look down upon commoners, treating them as equals under most circumstances (although she will object to being looked down upon in turn and generally expects the respect to be returned), while having nothing but disdain for those nobles that mistreat their subjects. Additionally, Darkwater's customs differ at times from the ones in more civilized areas - whether because they kept old traditions dating back to the empire (for example, men and women being treated equally (which creates somewhat of a conflict with what is usually considered courtly behaviour)), the close relationship with the Elves of Mitheryn, which led to the adoption of some elven customs and rituals, or simple practicality - as the barony is arboreal and mostly hilly, cavalry was of only limited in warfare, and as a result Darkwater mostly fields infantry - even the knights almost universally forgo mounted combat with the lance in favour of using sword and bow. After her twelgth birthday, Arienne started participating in some of the patrols in the mines under the Gorion range (the gems and metals mined there are main exports (raw or crafted into weapons and armor) of the barony, but they're also called home by many monsters) and the northern border (although organized raids by the orc tribes that dwell in the wilderness are rare, small bands attempt to cross over more regularly) in order to gain actual combat experience. When she turned 14, Loran started delegating at times some duties to her - arbitrating conflicts in the outer villages, traveling to Mitheryn for diplomatic missions, leading patrols. One of these consisted of greeting a small trade delegation in one of the western villages along the Northern Trade Route (this old trade road, which, when followed west, will lead to Aencipe, doesn't officially belong to Darkwater (to reach Darkwater you need to turn north from the main road and follow a much smaller one north through the forest), but the parts of the road directly south of the barony are under its protection) - a routine diplomatic mission, that took an unexpected turn when, halfway to her destination, the village Arienne had stayed overnight at was visited by the leaders of a bandit group, demanding tribute (among other things), only to be confronted by Arienne who slew the leader, while his lieutenant escaped while vowing revenge. When the bandits attacked the village a few days later, the villagers, who had been turned into a relatively proficient and disciplined militia in the short time by her, armed mostly with tools and hunting bows and under the leadership of Arienne, routed the attackers, killing a large number of them. The former lieutenant, who was now the leader of the band, and who had opened the battle with a demand that the village surrender and Arienne spend the night with him, escaped again, leading the group west while he swore revenge. About one year later, at her 16th birthday, Arienne was sent on a large quest, as is tradition. As she had always been fascinated by legends of the Cipenian Empire (indeed, Arienne had probably heard more about the empire in her childhood than some scholars have after decades of work, for such knowledge is prized and kept in the house of Darkwater), and there had been reports of of unknown artifacts in the trade city of Aencipe, her parents decided to send her there on a quest to find more forgotten knowledge and artifacts of the empire. Physically, Arienne is usually considered extremely beautiful, with long blond hair, blue eyes and a natural elegance and grace. Normally such a girl would find herself accosted very often, but the same elegance and grace, together with a powerful but fair voice, contribute to give her such a presence that most rather stand aside (and most of those who don't are easily cowed by a glare) - indeed, one could say her beauty is just one more factor contributing to her aura. The same presence, fueled by her sense of justice and her unyielding spirit, combined with her training, also makes her a great leader despite her youth, capable of inspiring her allies even in desperate battles - whether they may be a patrol battling monsters deep underground, villagers defending themselves against bandits or, maybe one day, the army of Darkwater facing down orcrish hordes. *Daughter of a minor lord (domain is a wooded border-territory, about a month from Aen by foot)? (Anything higher would probably cause issues) *Trained since childhood in the knightly arts, as it were, both combat and leadership. Charismatic, natural leader. *16, long blond hair, blue eyes, tall. *Usually wears well-crafted metal armor and a cloak. *Weapon of choice is a bastard sword. *Currently on a quest to Aencipe. *Strong sense of justice. Proud of her family, but doesn't look down upon commoners (noblesse oblige, detests nobles that mistreat their subjects) *Virgin. *Not a fan of tournaments (there are more important matters) History *Now: Arienne is sent to Aencipe. *1 year ago: A small village near the norther trade route is attacked by a small band of bandits. Not expecting much resistance, the bandits are driven off by Arienne, who had spent the night in the village while on a tour of the villages surrounding the barony. The leader of the bandits swore revenge against her (possibly influenced by desiring her). *17 years ago: Arienne is born. *18 years ago: During the last great orcrish raid, the current heir of Darkwater, Loran and a young mage meet and fall in love. After fighting side by side against the invading tribes, a campaign during which Loran's father dies, they marry after Loran succeeds the barony. *373 years ago: The only human invasion attempt of Darkwater happens as one of the kingdoms tries to annex Darkwater. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the defenders manage to hold their own, using their knowledge of the terrain. The attackers are finally routed when Darkwater receives reinforcements from the elven realm, with whom they had good relations. *around 430 years ago: The last remnants of what could be called the Cipenian Empire fall. *510 years ago: As the death of the appointed emperor leads to another sucession war, some of the outer regions rebel, forming their own kingdoms etc. *515 years ago: After 35 bloody years, the civil war which had devasted the core provinces and had increasingly bled the outer provinces dry (both in terms of resources and manpower, which had been conscripted to tight), comes to an end. The sole surviving claimant, the daughter of one of the three original claimants, is pronounced empress. 15 days later, she is found assassinated. War-weary, the court appoints a distant relative of hers. *552 years ago: A succession dispute leads to a three-sided civil war. (Darkwater stays out of it, considering themselves to be sworn to protect the entirety of the empire against attacks from the north. This leads to cotentious relations with all three claimants, but none of them can spare the troops necessary to enforce their claim on the province) *about 600 years ago: The Cipenian Empire reaches its greatest expansion, controlling most of the known world (excluding some smaller (mostly non-human) territories. *657 years ago: Taron Darkwater is charged with defending the newest, northernmost province which had repeatedly become in an entryway for orc raids into the empire. There are only a few records of his wife. *Distant Past: The Cipenian Empire is founded. =Comments